Let's get down to business
by victorianhooker
Summary: Contains smut. Eric and Pam reconnect over a business idea.


*Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me* ~ * ~ Also this is the first smut I've written, be gentle with me. I had a flash of inspiration and had to write it down ~ * ~  
******************************************************************************************************************

"Pam?" Eric called out as he entered their shared home.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up, and you know how the magister likes to draw out these meetings".

Still no response. He knew she was home, he could sense her. She was probably mad at him for leaving her alone in the store for most of the evening again. It was becoming a bad habit hard for him to shake lately. The magister would summon him for more tedious meetings about stuff he couldn't care less about.

Eric sighed and made his way through the house in search of his progeny. It had been a long night; he could do without dealing with one of her moods. He knew it wasn't her fault, and he wasn't mad at her, just frustrated by the whole situation and responsibilities of being sheriff. He knew Pam hated Shreveport and she hated running the video store even more. Nether less she had stuck with him even though she was free to leave. For that he was grateful, and he did feel bad that he had abandoned her again this evening but he still wasn't in the mood to put up with her snarkiness.

Eric stopped by Pam's bedroom door and knocked gently.

"Pam, I'm sorry, please don't be like this."

No response. Eric turned the door handle and entered her bedroom expecting to find her sulking on the bed, but the room was empty. Sighing once more he backed out of Pam's room and shut the door behind him, making his way down the hall to his own bedroom.

They had once shared a room, but since their move to Shreveport Eric has found himself sleeping alone for the first time in many years. He found it amusing at first but after more than a decade of sleeping alone, he missed Pam, physically. There were other women of course but none like her. Tonight though, he was in no mood for company, Eric just wanted to shower and unwind.

He was now at his own bedroom door, her paused. He felt bad for Pam but he was too weary to deal with her tonight. She was in the house, somewhere close, that's all he needed to know to rest peacefully. Eric opened his door and stepped inside his room, not expecting the sight that laid on his bed waiting for him.

"Pam!" Eric exclaimed, a little smile forming on his face.

"You're naked, and wet" he finished with a little raise of his eyebrow.

"Yeah well I took a shower, you kinda have to be naked for that" Pam retorted, looking up at her maker nonchalantly.

Eric stood looking at Pam, suddenly feeling less weary and very glad she wasn't sulking.

"What? Never seen me naked before?" Pam asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Eric, a playful smirk creeping across her face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you naked on my bed?" asked Eric.

"Weeell" Pam drawled out. "If you must know, I came up with a brilliant idea and I couldn't' wait to tell you about it."

"Now I am intrigued."

Pam patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Sit down then Sheriff, and I'll fill you in."

Eric moved over to the bed, eager to see where this was going. It had been a long time since he had the pleasure of Pam's body and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity. Sitting down, the bed dipped slightly causing Pam to roll into him. Eric reached out to caress her but Pam slapped his hand away.

"Tut, tut, naughty boy" she purred. "I didn't tell you about my idea yet."

Pam moved to stand up. Eric scowled.

"Patience" she scolded, moving so she stood in front of him, this time however she didn't stop him when his hand reach to touch her hip, tracing the curve of her body with his fingers before taking both of her hands in his, entwining his fingers in hers.

"I've been thinking" began Pam, removing her hands from his, Eric pouted at the loss.

"Our business" she continued while moving her hands to Eric's shoulder to begin removing him of his jacket.

Eric sat listening intently; enjoying the intimacy he had missed for so long.

"Well our business, could do better" Pam was teasing the words out now.

"What if we changed from a store to something else?"

"I'm listening" Eric replied. His eyes widening as Pam sank to her knees gracefully in front of him and began unbuttoning his pants.

"Whatever it is, yes, you can have it, the answer is yes" Eric said, swallowing hard in anticipation.

Pam stopped and sat back on her heels, "but you didn't let me tell you the best part" she pouted, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Sorry, Pam."

"You're forgiven," replied Pam as she leaned forward raising her eyebrow at him.

Pam continued to his pants, popping the button and lowering the zipper. She was teasing him now, taking her time, making him wait. She looked up at him and found him gazing intently at her, his tongue grazing over his bottom lip, his hands gripping the sheets. Pam met his stare and held eye contact with her maker and she released his arousal from his underwear. She licked her lips and lowered her head, easily taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck, Pam!" Eric cried out, his hips bucking at the contact of her mouth on him.

Pam released him from her mouth and looked up at Eric, "I want to turn the store into a nightclub" said Pam before taking him into her mouth once again.

"Yes, great idea" Eric managed, his hand moving to caress her hair.

Pam lifted her head to look at Eric again. "A vampire club."

Eric nodded biting his lip, gently directing her head back to his lap, Pam happily complied. Enjoying the taste and feel of Eric's cock in her mouth.

She pulled away again briefly. "I'm going to call it Fangtasia" she murmured before focusing her attention to him again.

"Fuck!" Eric roared, gripping Pam's hair, his seed flowing into her mouth.

Pam greedily swallowed it all, savouring the taste of her maker. She gently sucked him until she felt him soften.

Pulling away, Pam stood up grinning. "You've won this round my dear" Eric chuckled sated from his progeny's skills.

"Fuck me Pam, that was incredible."

"Oh I plan on it" smirked Pam, leaning into Eric's outstretched arms.

"Ready for round two?" She whispered before straddling Eric's lap, Pam draped her arms over his shoulders, running her hands though his hair she kissed him hard.

She felt Eric harden underneath her. "Someone's eager" Pam chuckled.

"Sun will be up in a few hours." Said Eric breaking the kiss.

"Well, we have a lot of business to discuss" Pam replied.

"Indeed" responded Eric. "Let's get down to business."


End file.
